


Billy Ray is my boyfriend

by VertigoReader101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Keith is secretly a romantic, Keith keeps getting in the background of videos and photos, Keith wears glasses when not in public, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Model Allura (Voltron), Photographer Keith (Voltron), Secret Relationship, YouTuber Lance (Voltron), Youtuber AU, Youtuber Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VertigoReader101/pseuds/VertigoReader101
Summary: It was moments like these that made Lance forget about his fears of telling everyone about his boyfriend. It was moments like these that he wanted to whip out his camera and share the love of his life with the world.---Five times Keith accidentally shows up in the background of YouTube videos and the one time is face is revealed.





	Billy Ray is my boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Lance makes video like [Elle Mills](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwCI06WrrkGr1VyhkQMFBlw/) with about 5 million subs  
> Keith is a freelancer photographer who posts his stuff on Instagram and has two million followers
> 
> I love YouTuber Aus and there should be more in the world, so here I am

LancerForever  
Did anyone else notice the person in the background?

OliveJolive  
Mystery person at 5:43

TacoBellOwnsMe  
OMG BoyFrieND????????

Lance smiled as he read the comments, a lot raving about the mystery person who showed up in the background of one of his videos. Normally, he would just cut the intruder out, but he was in the middle of making a fantastic joke and there was no way he was cutting that out.

He was sitting in his office of his small apartment, editing his new video but got distracted by the comments like usual. It was funny reading their theories of who it was, all curious of the new character in his videos. 

Lance had put an image of Billy Ray Cyrus over his head to hide his identity, which the man wasn’t entirely happy about.

“Hey, babe.” Speak of the devil.

Lance took off his earphones and turned on his spinney chair to face his boyfriend. He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed, black hair tied up in a tail, and black rimmed glasses sitting on his nose that he only wears when not in public. He was only wearing sweatpants and a shirt, yet he still looked beautiful.

“Hi.” Lance smiled.

“What do you want for dinner?” Keith asked.

Lance frowned and looked at his laptop to read the time. Five hours went by and he didn’t even notice. “I didn’t realize the time.”

A small chuckle chimed from behind him and when he turned Keith was right there, standing tall in all his glory. “Did you even eat lunch?”

Lance pursed his lips.

Keith groaned. “Lance.”

The man chuckled nervously. “I had a yogurt. It even had a banana in it. That’s some fancy stuff right there.”

A smile grazed Keith’s lips and he came closer to sit on Lance’s lap who grunted at the sudden weight and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist.

“You’re famous on my channel now.” Lance told him.

Keith hummed while he combed through Lance’s hair. “Why’s that?”

Lance turned his chair as much as he could without bumping Keith into his desk. He then scrolled to his top comments, all on the subject of the mystery man. “You showed up at a bad time.”

Keith grinned, reading through the comments. “We’ve been dating for over three years now, It’s a surprise this hasn’t happened sooner.”

When they first started dating, Lance didn’t want to announce it right away, just to make sure everything went well. They waited a year and Lance was ready to tell his subscribers when suddenly there were rumors of him being in a relationship with Allura, a model who’s also his friend.

She was in a few of his videos and him being him, flirted with her. It was his usual stuff, calling her princess and beautiful, but it didn’t mean anything. It used to mean something when he first met her, but then he met her personal photographer, and everything changed.

The rumor delayed things, but what mostly got him scared was how his fans reacted to it. Most of them were nice about it, but others were cruel, saying how he was too good for her and sending Allura some mean comments on her Instagram. 

Allura, being the kind person she was, didn’t care, saying she got that all the time. Lance believed her but it still got him thinking of what people’s reactions would be if he actually was dating someone. And a guy at one.

“Should I ignore it or would that be too mean?”

“I think it’d be suspicious if you ignore it. Just briefly say I’m a friend and that’s it.”

Lance rubbed at Keith side with his thumb watching as his boyfriend sighed in his embrace, leaning further into his warmth.

“Are you gonna tell me what you want for dinner or not? Allura and I are gonna take some photos at eight and I can’t be late or she’ll have my head.”

“Anything you’ll make will be good, love.” Lance said into his neck. 

“I was thinking tacos.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Keith leaned away despite the whine that escaped Lance’s throat. The man chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss on Lance’s mouth, then smiled wide when Lance chased after him.

Keith then got up and Lance immediately missed the warmth. He was at the doorway when he turned around, dark navy eyes looking at Lance with a fondness that still sent him reeling. 

“I’ll get you when I’m finished.”

“Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Then he turned around and disappeared from sight. Lance huffed a sigh and turned back to his laptop and continued his editing, the sound of pots and pans cluttering was distant from the kitchen.

* * *

KoganePhotography✓

*Photo of a stray Bulldog sitting on a stoop of an apartment building with a black collar around its neck. A bright green bowl is at its feet, contrasting the dull beige colour of the building.*

♡ 🗨️ ↗️   
Liked by loverboi.Lance and 1,735,894 others

KoganePhotography Her name is Sunflower and she loves belly scratches

* * *

A week later, Lance was filming a video with Hunk of them getting ready for Pidge’s birthday. Lance was filming the whole adventure and at the moment they were baking a cake. The kitchen was a mess, flour on the counter and eggs cracked on the floor. Lance was wearing the mess as well, with food colouring stained on his hands, and yet Hunk was clean. 

Lance and Hunk were in the middle of frosting when Keith walked into the apartment. He was wearing his usual burgundy blazer that he wears at photo shoots to seem professional despite always wearing jeans with it. He also had his backpack holding his camera and he carefully set it on the foyer table.

He stopped walking when he saw the disaster of the kitchen, glaring at Lance who smiled sheepishly. The man rolled his eyes but a small grin was present on is face, so small that only someone who’d know him for a long time would notice.

“Can I get a water or am I not allowed?”

Lance grinned. “I’ll only let you if you give me a kiss.”

Hunk groaned next to him. “Please be quick this time. I’m not going to be present as you two make out again.”

The two boys slightly blushed, both apologizing again to Hunk about all those times that they’ve gotten a bit too far in his presence. 

Keith was then walking over to Lance and he was only a step away when he slipped. It was almost comical, how Keith was looking right at him with an easy grin then quickly to a panicked gaping.

There was a moment of surprised silence, Hunk and Lance both with wide eyes as they looked down at a groaning Keith.

Lance choked on a laugh and suddenly he was wheezing with pure amusement. Hunk was the opposite, frantically kneeling by Keith to help sit him up and constantly asking if he was okay. Keith looked at his feet to see a cracked egg, yoke broken from his step.

He then sent a death glare at Lance who was not anywhere near slowing down his laughter. Then with a smirk, Keith kicked at his boyfriend’s legs, sending him with a loud yelp to the floor.

Lance let out a groan and winced as he tried to sit up. That definitely left a bruise.

“Huuuunk.” Lance whined. “Mullet is being mean to me.”

Hunk chuckled at that. “You deserved it, dude.”

Keith was smug as Lance gaped at his best friend. “I didn’t do anything!”

“You laughed at my misery.” Keith claimed, standing up and dusting off his pants. He winced at the egg sticking to his socked feet and carefully pulled them off.

Hunk nodded and stood up. “And you were the one who dropped the egg in the first place.”

Lance rolled his eyes and stood up, dramatically rubbing at his back with a pout. “Do I at least still get a kiss?”

Keith walked over to the back counter and grabbed a bottle of water. “No.”

Lance frowned. “I’m sorry, love. I promise I won’t laugh at your misery again.”

Keith smiled. “No you won’t.”

“Well don’t act like you won’t either.” Lance huffed.

With a roll of his eyes, Keith stepped close and kissed him, long and hard. When they parted, Keith didn’t move far, and Lance didn’t realize how hard he was gripping Keith’s blazer.

Then in a soft whisper: “If you put me falling in the video I will kill you.” Keith then walked away, leaving his gaping boyfriend.

Hunk chuckled. “You should probably listen to him.”

Lance blinked and looked at his best friend. “You know I can’t do that.”

 

LancerForever  
7:34 Billie Ray will forever be missed RIP

Sarah Poland  
7:34 When you forgot to study for a test

Leah Stocking  
7:56 Billie Ray is a savage. Confirmed. 

Keith was fuming as he read the comments on his phone. He looked at Lance who was sitting next to him and giving him a smug grin. 

“I told you to not keep it.” Keith seethed.

Lance shrugged. “You can’t kill me even if you wanted to.” He leaned in close to his face. “Cause you love me too much.”

Keith rolled his eyes but smiled and gave Lance a small peck on his lips. “They’re gonna make fun of me once they know who I am.”

Lance scoffed and put his arm about his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I doubt they’ll remember this.”

It was a lie. They both knew well that once Lance’s fans know about Keith they’ll search for every video he was accidentally in. Keith didn’t say that though, and instead leaned into Lance’s embrace before turning on the TV to watch reruns of The Office.

* * *

KoganePhotography✓

*Photo of model, Romelle, posing in front of a fountain, hands in her long, pink jacket. Her legs were crossed in her plaid pants and her blonde hair blowing to the side in the wind. Her face was neutral as she looked right at the lens with the sun creating a glare on the photo, the sky blue behind her.*

♡ 🗨️ ↗️   
Liked by loverboi.Lance and 1,939,592 others

KoganePhotography Always love working with the beautiful @Romelle_ Clothes by @Zara

* * *

“Whatcha doin?” Lance asked as he entered their shared bedroom. 

Keith was sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand and glasses on. His brows were furrowed with concentration as he tapped on his phone, hair askew in it’s loose bun. The afternoon sun was shining brightly into the room, casting a warm glow on the man. 

It was moments like these that made Lance forget about his fears of telling everyone about his boyfriend. It was moments like these that he wanted to whip out his camera and share the love of his life with the world.

Keith looked up and his focused expression relaxed at the sight of Lance. “I’m posting a photo.”

Lance nodded. “Can I see?”

Keith moved to the side of the bed for Lance to place himself. The photo was of Allura, Keith’s main client, it was taken during night and if Lance remembered it was when he posted the first video with Keith in it.

Allura was wearing a long bright yellow jacket, matching the fire hydrant she was sitting against. She was looking afar as the lights of the city shone bright and blurred in the background. Her face was in a shadow accept for her blue eyes, and her hair was down and cascading down her back. 

“It’s beautiful, love.” Lance whispered. 

“We should do another photo shoot soon,” Keith suggested. “We haven’t done one in a while.”

Lance turned to see Keith smiling fondly at him and he melted under the gaze. “Looking forward to it. I actually came to ask if you’d film my new video. Everyone is gonna be in it so I don’t have a cameraman.”

“So I’m you’re last choice?” Keith teased, so Lance nudged his side.

“I just don’t want you accidentally be revealed.”

“So what if I do?” There was a pinch of irritation in his voice, causing Lance to wince.

Lance looked down to the phone in his hands, eyes focusing on the photo still on the screen. He continuously runs his thumb over the edge of the phone, his stomach twisting in guilt.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” His voice was small and broken, a sound that he hated and wished to take back.

A hand settled on his own, stopping his restless movement on the phone. He looked up to see Keith frowning at him, gaze soft and kind. Lance was hurting him. It was Lance who kept holding the reveal off. Keith was the one encouraging it. Keith of all people was okay with being shown to social media despite not showing his face on even his own Instagram account.

“I’m not going to get hurt. You know how much I don’t care about what other people think.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No. There is nothing a bunch of teenagers can do to make me think less of myself or less of our relationship. I know that you love your fans, but that should be all the reason to tell them about us.” His gaze was steady and determined, a feature that Lance loved about him.

Lance slowly nodded. “Okay. But I’m not ready yet.”

Keith smiled. “There’s no rush, baby. I just needed you to know that everything is gonna be okay.”

Lance groaned. “Why do you have to be so perfect?”

Keith chuckled and pecked Lance’s cheek. “Cause I have you with me.”

Naturally, Lance attacked him with kisses, leaving them all over Keith’s face, finally planting one on his mouth. They gripped at each other, weaving hands through hair and knotting them together. Lance’s cheeks kept bumping into Keith’s glasses, but he ignored it, instead savouring Keith’s taste and the way he hums into Lance’s mouth.

“I’m gonna-” Kiss, “make such an extravagant video-” Kiss, “to tell them-“ Kiss, “that they won’t know what hit them.”

Keith chuckled under his lips. “You better hope that you won’t get me in a video on accident again.”

The next video he posted had a moment with Keith’s reflection in a mirror. A picture on Billy Ray Cyrus’ face covering his own.

Sarah Poland  
If we never find out who Billy is I’m protesting

LancerForever  
I might not know what his face looks like but judging by his body he looks hot af

Elli Sanchez  
Am I the only one who noticed the way Lance was looking at Mullet?????

* * *

loverboi.Lance✓

*Photo of Lance wearing a white shirt underneath jean overalls rolled up at the ankles, and white tennis shoes. The background was of a beach, sky a sunset of reds and oranges.There were three of them. One with him in a wide shot with his arms in the air and a bright smile on his face. The second was of him smiling while sitting on the rocks, one leg hanging and the other perched up. The last one was a close up of his face, his expression neutral as he looked through the lens. His freckles were prominent in the photo and his eyes looked dark with the sun creating a halo behind him.*

♡ 🗨️ ↗️   
Liked by KoganePhotgraphy and 1,955,094 others

loverboi.Lance Thank you @KoganePhotography for making me look like a model despite not knowing what I was doing ♡

* * *

The next time was two months later. Instead of in Lance’s video, it was in Hunk’s.

Hunk started his Youtube channel a while after Lance’s channel blew up five years ago. He was a frequent guest in Lance’s videos, so was Pidge, thus people wanted to see more of them. Pidge refused, but Hunk felt bad and thought he could at least try it.

It’s been four years and Hunk was still making videos. He pretty much does whatever he wants to do; cooking, vlogging, reaction videos, DIYs, etcetera. He has a good following thanks to Lance, one million followers compared to Lance’s five.

It was in one of his vlogs when Keith showed up. 

Hunk was vlogging their friend group walking to lunch, Keith and Lance ahead of the group while holding hands so Hunk won’t get them in the shot.

What Hunk didn’t notice as he was joking with Shiro and Pidge was that Lance and Keith stopped at a store and were gazing into the window. Hunk unknowingly walked past them and in the shot of the camera were Lance and Keith. Thankfully you couldn’t see them holding hands, only noticing how close they were standing next to each other.

Lance started pointing excitedly at something in the shop and Keith was smiling softly at his boyfriend.

Hunk almost didn’t want to cover his face because of that look he was giving his best friend. It was a look he’s seen several times but it still got Hunk gushing at the lovely pair. 

Hunk had been with Lance since freshman year of high school and watched as Lance flirted his way to get girlfriends. He was the second person Lance came out to, right behind Veronica. He was there with every heartbreak, ice cream and movie infused nights, and Lance gushing about a new girl or guy he saw.

Hunk smiled and was kind to everyone Lance dated, some of them were genuinely nice but wasn’t right for Lance. Those were the people he tried his best not to get attached to. Some people were rude though Lance was too blind to see through them. Hunk stayed silent and was at Lance’s side the second he needed help.

The day Lance came home and started raving about the cute guy with a mullet, Hunk was of course skeptical. Just a week before he was fantasizing about the white haired chick and now she was nothing to him.

Then he met Keith. First shy and reserved, but handsome and smart. Lance did most of the talking, a constant flow of words spurting out of his mouth in a rapid fire. Hunk waited for Keith to tell him to shut up or to quiet down, but he didn’t. Instead he smiled as he watched Lance exaggerate with his hands and would nod and talk when he could get a word in.

And then Lance laughed. 

Keith was beaming at him with such adoration that he looked like a love sick puppy.

Keith continued coming over and introduced them to Allura, his best friend, Shiro, and his fiancé, Adam. They quickly all became close friends and hung out regularly.

Hunk learnt more about Keith, about his past and his personality. He learnt that he could be weird sometimes, talking enthusiastically about aliens. He could also be very opinionated, yelling at you with facts to prove that you’re wrong. 

The last one scared him. Who knew what kind of fights would happen because of this trait? Though no massive fight happened, nothing big, just little ones that were natural in a relationship. They still bickered, but their usual playful bickering that they’d done from the very moment they met.

Within five months Keith and Lance started dating.

So Hunk waited. Waited for the day Lance calls him over and bring ice cream. Waited for when Keith breaks his heart and leaves it at the side of the road. Waited for him to say that it wasn’t working out. Waited for the day Lance called quits on love and doesn’t try again.

Eight months in their relationship he hears them say ‘I love you’, and Hunk froze.

Out of all seven past relationships, Lance only said the three words once to a girl named Nyma. They were dating for seven months in senior year of high school and soon after he heard them say it to each other she cheated on him.

Another year passed and they were still together.

Hunk’s doubts started to melt away.

By the third year he doesn’t even consider the idea.

He added Billy Ray Cyrus’ face over Keith’s face and watched over the video again just to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

It was his third run through when he realized what store Lance and Keith were looking at.

A jewelry store.

Lilly Gomez  
OMG Billy Ray showed up in Hunk’s vlog!!!! 

LancerForever  
They were standing so close!!!!!!!

Olivia Thomson  
What were they looking at? 3:45

* * *

KoganePhotography✓

*Close up photo of Allura next to a window out in the street at night. She was staring through the lens and you can see her reflection on the window along with the reflections of the city’s buildings and cars. The lights were all blurred and you can see just the top of Allura’s yellow jacket. Her makeup was soft with a sharp eyeliner and a nude lip.*

♡ 🗨️ ↗️   
Liked by loverboi.Lance and 1,795,334 others

KoganePhotography Another photo from the shoot with @Allura_Altea

* * *

This time, instead of on Youtube. It’s on Lance’s Instagram.

Lance and Pidge were taking a photo together in his apartment. They were on the couch and Lance was not satisfied with majority of the photos. So, despite Pidge’s constant protests, Lance had them spend ten minutes to get the perfect photo.

Later, when he was scrolling through the dozens of photos he had taken, he notice one which was much different than the others. Lance and Pidge weren’t the ones that looked different, it was the person behind them.

Lance barked out a laugh and immediately slapped Billy Ray Cyrus’ face on the man, wrote a caption and sent it away for millions of eyes to see.

He’ll post a good one later, but for now he needs everyone’s full attention on this one photo.

* * *

loverboi.Lance✓

*Photo of Lance and Pidge in the foreground, Lance’s arm around his friend as they smiled at the camera. Right beside Lance’s ear is Keith attempting to not get into the frame by army crawling towards the hallway, most likely heading to the bedroom. Majority of his back is facing the camera and a picture of Billy Ray Cyrus is covering his face.*

♡ 🗨️ ↗️   
Liked by Pidge.Podge and 1,836,074 others

loverboi.Lance Mullet was trying to be sneaky

* * *

The video starts with Lance sitting on his couch, only his waist and up was viewable. There were two paintings on the white wall behind him, both colourful and abstract.

“Hi, I’m Lance McClain and this video will be a bit different than the others.” He took a big breath, briefly looks to the side and continues. “I’ve been keeping a secret.”

He paused for dramatic affect.

“A lot of you know of a guy that shows up in the background of my videos sometimes. He’s the one I put a picture of Billy Ray Cyrus over his face to hide his identity.”

A picture of the said celebrity pops up on screen for a second and goes away just as fast.

“I realize that you’ve only started seeing him for the past couple months, but I’ve known him for about four years.”

He began to look nervous, constantly looking to the side and taking in deep breaths.

“So it’s about time I tell you who it is. Especially due to recent events, I thought this was a good excuse to come clean.”

There was another dramatic pause.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

The visual effects of streamers popped up on the screen as Lance let out a sheepish smile.

“Surprise! Even though some of you already had suspicions, but whatever.”

Then suddenly his expression turned serious and almost solemn. “But sadly, he’s not my boyfriend anymore…”

“He’s my fiancé!!” Lance yelled with a wide smile and a laugh. “That’s right! Lance McClain is engaged!” He then extended his hand towards the camera to show off his golden ring with three diamond studs at the center.

Laughter was heard from behind the camera and Lance looked up at the other person in the room. “Don’t give me that look. That joke was hilarious.”

There was a scoff. “Love.” Lance whined but with a wide smile still plastered on his face.

Lance turned back towards the camera, smile still very present. “Ignoring him, I just want to clarify that the only reason I kept you away from knowing about him is because of my own personal fears. It’s scary sharing things to millions of people critiquing my every move. So telling you about my boyfriend - ahm - fiancé, is daunting.”

Lance clapped his hands together, bouncing on the couch. “But that’s okay! If anything, it probably helped our relationship develop naturally, so I don’t regret it. No shade on other YouTubers, but that’s just my opinion.”

“Now enough chit chat, I’m sure all of you are dying to see what he looks like, some probably skipped to see. I don’t blame you though cause I would do the same.” Lance chuckled.

“Everyone. Meet the love of my life, Keith Kogane.”

The video cuts to the kitchen, the camera pans over the floor and you see the cameraman’s socked feet and two other pairs, it stops at the fourth pair and slowly pans upwards. It reveals black skinny jeans, an oversized red shirt that’s tucked in. Pale arms and neck, slightly long black hair and a handsome face. The man’s face was sharp, a slightly pointed nose and average sized lips. His eyes were almond shaped, dark navy piercing into the camera, while framed by bushy eyebrows. He looked dangerous, defining, and nervous.

“Hi,” He breathed out “My name’s Keith.” He then looked above the camera to where the person holding it was. “What do I say?” His voice was raspy and hushed.

“Introduce yourself.” Said the cameraman.

“Hi,” Keith said again, shoulders straightening and voice more confident. “My name is Keith. Shiro, I already said that.”

“I said introduce yourself. As in talk about who you are.” Shiro sounded exasperated. 

Keith nodded. “Right, well I’m Lance’s boyfriend. And-uh.”

“Tell them your favourite food.” Suggested Hunk’s voice from behind.

“I like pho. It’s a soup and it’s spicy, and good.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen Keith so nervous before.” Teased Pidge. 

Keith glared at her. “Thank you. Pidge.”

“Just get on with it.” Pidge ordered.

Keith let out a sigh and looked back at the camera. “Okay, so today I’m gonna propose to Lance. God, that sounds weird.”

Shiro chuckled. “Why’s that?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t know. I remember you being terrified to ask Adam.”

“Yes, but I want to know your reasoning. I’m sure Lance and his subscribers will want to know.”

“Wow, no pressure.” Keith deadpanned and there’s snickering in the background.

Keith huffed and tightly crossed his arms. “Well, I guess it’s because of my past. There was a time in my life I doubted the very meaning of love. Of how it could possibly exist and rule over people’s lives.” He says this casually, a topic that he’s clearly had thought over many times.

“Lance is the first person I let in. And I mean really let in. I’ve told you many things because you’re like a brother to me. Lance didn’t have to be anything but a friend but he became so much more and that’s terrifying.”

The scene changed to a slow motion montage of the friends walking through the city, the main focus on Keith, who’s looking around the little shops. He moved through people and his presence contrasted the bright surroundings.

His voice continued. 

“I’ve spent years and years pushing people away and all Lance had to do was freaking smile and suddenly I was giving him personal details of myself. The longer I knew him, the more I shared myself, which is one of my greatest fears.”

The montage pans to a dog, laying sadly on the concrete with droopy eyes.

“When I was younger I vowed myself to not get hurt again. But then you came and I thought I could at least share some things. Now you know most. But Lance knows all.”

The scene changed again, now showing Keith looking up at the tall buildings looming over the bustling people of the city.

“He could look at me with any kind of hurt, disgust, or disappointment and I’d be useless. He could leave me at any time and all I’d be is a corpse, surviving because I have to but with no hope of finding any love that could match the feeling of loving Lance.”

The scene cuts again, back to the kitchen but Keith was now hunched over while sitting on the counter, arms still folded.

“He’ll say yes, Keith.” Shiro reassured. 

Keith took in a breath and let it out, letting his arms fall. “God I hope so.”

A cut scene and it was of Keith, still in the city, but now you can hear the wheels on pavement, call of birds, and feet on concrete. Everything was so much louder and faster than before. 

“Where are we going now?” Hunk asked. 

Keith looked over to him. “Flower shop. Gotta get a bouquet. I was also thinking of putting down flower petals.”

“Flower petals?” Pidge repeated with a teasing glint in her voice.

“Don’t judge me. I saw it in a video so I thought I’d try it out.”

Shiro chuckled. “You’ve changed bro.”

“Not my fault Lance is a romantic.”

Suddenly, they were in a music store, the camera panning at all the CD’s and record players. Keith was carrying two bouquets of red roses as he scanned through the rows of records.

When Keith noticed the camera he grinned. “Okay, so I was thinking of playing music and we have a record player at home that we can use. I’m trying to find an album that’s exclusively romantic songs.”

“Yeah, you don’t want to be listening to I Can’t Help Falling In Love with You to suddenly Jailhouse Rock.” Hunk agreed as he walked up into frame.

“Hey, Keith!” It was Pidge and the camera spun to show her practically skipping towards them. “Guess who I found?” She held up a record with Billy Ray Cyrus’ face on it. “Your twin.”

“Pidge!”

The last shot was of Keith running at Pidge who immediately spun away with a screech. 

They were back at the kitchen scene, Keith looked way less stressed and sad, now with a slight grin on his face.

“Can we see the ring?” Hunk asked to which the man nodded.

He lead them to his bedroom and opened his closet. He took out his red leather jacket the one cropped and also the one Lance refused to touch.

“He’ll never even try to wear this so I know he can’t find it.” Keith explained as he took a box from the pocket.

The box was a black velvet and he reveal a golden ring with three studded diamonds in the middle. The others oohed and awed at the ring, watching as it glistened.

“When did you get it?” Asked Shiro.

“Remember Hunk’s vlog when he got me in the shot?” The others nodded. “The store we were looking inside was a jewelry store and Lance was looking at this ring. When we got home and he had to film a video, I stole his rings for sizing and made up an excuse do I could go buy it.”

“That was five months ago.” Hunk whispered.

Keith nodded with a sad smile on his face. “I had to wait. It wasn’t the time yet.”

“So where are you gonna propose?” Pidge asked.

The scene then cut to outside a large building with a dome rising from the roof. Faded  
romantic music was playing as the camera got closer and entered the building before scanning what it held. Planets floated from the ceiling, small lights flickers like stars, the carpet was glowing with nebula and suns. 

It gets further and further into the building, showing the many pictures on the walls that have descriptions and factoids next to them. A meteorite glistens on it’s podium and a model of a spaceship stands tall, reaching the size of two average sized humans. 

Then there were two door and they automatically opened for the camera to reveal a romantic setting and automatically, the music got louder. Flower petals created a pathway up to the podium and the large microscope. A picnic blanket with a bottle of red wine and two glasses were laid out next to it. A record player sat on the side of the blanket, singing melodic tunes of violins and pianos. 

Then the dome was opening up, slowly revealing a clear night sky with stars twinkling in their constellations and the moon was full and bright as it hovered above.

A camera was then facing the doorways, the shot very still, indicating that it wasn’t being held by a person. The doors open to see Lance slowly walking into the large room with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He was dressed in dress pants and a white dress shirt with a blue tie. Keith was behind him, wearing the same thing but with a red tie.

Lance was gaping at the scenery, both hands clutching the stems of the flowers as he took in the sight. Keith was smiling as he took Lance’s hand who gave him a questioning stare. Keith didn’t answer as he guided Lance over the carefully placed petals and up the platform.

They turned towards each other and Keith says something but it was inaudible, the only sound being the romantic cords of music. 

Then he was kneeling, a box open in his hand.

Lance had his hand over his mouth in shock and a stream of tears flowed as Keith said his speech.

It was a minute of this, Lance’s legs shaking and the occasional bounce of his shoulders from laughter, but there was no way of finding out what was being said, by the consistent change of camera angle.

Finally Lance was shaking his head frantically and tackled Keith with a tight hug and several kisses.

The screen went black.

“Isn’t he sweet?” Lance asked dreamily when the shot went back to him on the couch. This time, Keith was sitting next to him, so close that every part of their sides were touching. Their hands were intertwined and Keith played with the ring around Lance’s tanned fingers.

“He edited that himself too! So, yeah, I’m really happy you know who he is now and his social media will be in the description for you to stalk him.”

Keith looked up from their hands to look at Lance and watched his fiancé talk excitedly to the camera. 

“I know you all have a lot of questions about our relationship and Keith himself, but I’m going to take a short week break to celebrate the engagement. When I come back I promise we’ll do a video together, but this is our time to spend with each other and friends, and even my family are coming over!”

He was about to continue when he noticed how Keith has been looking at him the whole time. Lance faltered but soon smiled at the loving expression Keith was giving him. “What?”

 

Keith shook his head. “I’m just excited.”

Lance laughed and Keith practically beamed at the sight. “You’re too cute, my love.”

Keith leaned in and pecked Lance’s lips, then the credits were rolling.

In the last five seconds of the video was Keith and Pidge fighting in the music store with Billy Ray Cyrus’ disc in Pidge’s hand. The disc gets knocked from her hands and the two both curse as they lunged to grab it before it fell.

LancerForever  
Keith is sooo cute!!! Good job Lance, you picked good!!!

OliveJolive  
His speech made me cry so much! I love Keith and you two look amazing together

Sarah Poland  
The way Keith talks about Lance was so sweet! He was so nervous and I just wanted to give him a hug the whole time!!!!

Leah Sanchez  
Am I the only one who watched every video Keith was in?

* * *

loverboi.Lance✓

*Photo of Lance and Keith facing each other with only an inch distance parting them, smiles clear on their faces. Lance’s left hand was cupping Keith’s cheek, showing off the engagement ring.*

♡ 🗨️ ↗️   
Liked by KoganePhotography and 2,845,364 others

loverboi.Lance @KoganePhotography To my one and only love. To the person who was patient and kind. To the person who listens and laughs at all my jokes. To the person who fixed my achy breaky heart. I love you Keith and I can’t wait to spend forever with you. ♡♡♡

* * *

KoganePhotography✓

*Photo of Lance with his arms completely wrapped around Keith’s neck. Keith had his arms around Lance’s waist, completely pulling him into his touch. They were in the middle of a kiss, both smiling so wide that you could hardly call it one. The main focus though was the ring, glinting on Lance’s finger.*

♡ 🗨️ ↗️   
Liked by loverboi.Lance and 2,835,097 others

KoganePhotography From the moment I saw you I wanted to go on a date with you. And once we had one I realized that I didn’t want to stop going on dates with you. No matter how much you annoy me. I love you my darling @loverboi.Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://vertigoreader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
